Fate/Prototype Script (EN)
Translation: food, Kotonoha, Lianru, others. Compiled into a pretty pdf by aldeayeah, which can be found here. PROLOGUE The dead cannot return. That which hath passed is forever lost. No matter how great a miracle, It may only affect those who still exist. The dying world shall be saved once again. Heavenly Jerusalem shall appear once more. The Kingdom shall judge all. And from the hither shore of the roaring waves, seven heads and ten crowns shall emerge. O’ you which hath sunken deep into sin. Thy name is the Enemy. Thy pursuits are of gluttony. Thy praises shall morph into blasphemy and sweep across the land. The miracle that nourishes this land shall be the foundation. Henceforth I invoke the law of reversed logic, and show all the lost love of our Lord. S00/HEAVEN’S FALL (PART 1) The scene took place downtown–inside the subway tunnel. (* The OP used an edited scene. In the story, it was equivalent to the last stage.) The downtown subway at midnight. A platform without a single person present. Saber and Archer were separated into the top and bottom platforms, both dressed in ordinary clothing. The subway tunnel that was devoid of signs of people seems just like a shrine. In order to heal Ayaka, Saber had already searched for Berserker’s Master for an entire day. His expression was both exhausted and anxious. And now, Saber perceived another Servant’s presence. He moved towards the subway platform knowing the enemy was challenging him, and waiting for him there with an audacious grin on his face was Archer, the powerful opponent who had crossed blades with him twice already. ARCHER: Long time no see, holy knight. It’s already been seven days since we last met, hasn’t it?What’s wrong, you seem quite downcast. Smile a bit. Since you’ve already met me, smile brilliantly for me. The goddess of victory will only smile upon those who enjoy even the worst situations, right? That’s right–even if one’s own Master has only a day of life remaining, one should smile at being my opponent. If not, they deserve to be trampled on. Archer was calm. Saber had been silently facing him. ARCHER: How dull. I even thought that you were a warm, genial person. Isn’t that such a waste of your handsome face, Saber? SABER: …If I’m a waste, then so are you. You shouldn't blather on so. One can only be so undignified. In response to Saber’s sarcastic remark, Archer let out a joyful smile. ARCHER: Don’t say that. I have always thought that blathering and squandering money on pointless things is a bad habit. But perhaps you should not make light of these bad habits? Archer drew out a mysterious glass bottle. ARCHER: There are many such pointless things in my treasury. While I don't know what the poisons hurting Ayaka actually are, I also have this medicine that can cure any poison in the world. A dark light surged from Saber’s pupils. Archer directed a crafty smile to Saber, who was staring at him. ARCHER: My Master is really a boring man. He said to just let Saber perish on his own. To let the Master die from the poison, but… How hopeless. He’s the type of person who is careful to the end, a coward, and will helplessly miss a good show. Victory is so important. However, sometimes a disgustingly formidable opponent is more precious than gold. To want to kill the other person from the bottom of one’s heart, you can only experience that once in your life. Don’t you think so, Saber? The two sank into silence. SABER: –So? ARCHER: Come and get it if you want it. Archer arrogantly provoked him. The atmosphere was tense. A subway car passes. After it had passed, the two have armed themselves. Archer tossed the glass bottle to Saber. The glass bottle danced in the air in between the platforms, above the tracks. Saber ran quickly to grab the bottle, and Archer wore a fierce smile, like he was waiting for an opportunity to jump and behead Saber. The two figures crossed. The battle had begun. S01/THE NIGHT BEFORE FATE. EARLY MORNING ~ AYAKA AYAKA (Monologue, shortened to M henceforth): My countdown to death has finally reached zero. The protagonist, Ayaka, woke up to the morning light in her bedroom. Lazily, Ayaka opened her eyes, put on her glasses, and got up with a resigned expression on her face. The camera shifted to the calendar hanging on the wall. Every single day was marked, and an ominous and lethal ‘cross’ was placed over today’s date. Ayaka walked towards the dining table and had her breakfast alone. Three chairs were placed around the table, the two empty ones for her father and elder sister. AYAKA (M): An ordinary day starts again. Today, the city is still at peace, and my life is calm. This is an ‘ordinary day’ that I had already taken for granted. This is an ordinary life that I could not have imagined while Father had lived. If someone were to ask whether I am happy or not, living this life, then I would definitely say that I am very happy. As she continued this monologue, she finished her breakfast, left her house, and headed for the garden.The garden was full of catalysts for her Witch Craft. Herbs and magecraft plants were nourished here, together with a large number of pigeons used for sacrifices and crows to be used as familiars. Emotionlessly, Ayaka proceeded with the magecraft ritual in front of an aged podium. Ayaka did not have any goals or dreams herself. The ritual that Ayaka had continued when her father still lived–because she was unable to refuse him–had already become a habit. Ayaka easily took out a pigeon that was bred in the garden. The pigeon looked at Ayaka with its round eyes while cooing at her. Taking in a breath, Ayaka lifted the knife. The fluttering of birds’ wings could be heard. The camera darkens. Fresh blood. S02/BEFORE THE GRAVE A school scene. Ayaka, who was going to school alone, looked depressed. AYAKA (M): Though it is my own assessment, I still feel my personality to be the worst. I’m pessimistic, a coward, narrow-minded, and likes to have empty boasts. More importantly– A close up to Ayaka’s left ring finger revealed bandages. The scene returned to the garden 20 minutes ago. The uplifted knife. The pigeon tilting its head. And how the swung knife just happened to land next to the pigeon. Due to her past trauma, Ayaka cannot kill living things. (She could thus only use basic ingredients when cooking). Therefore, more and more pigeons accumulated in the Sajou house. AYAKA (M): I’m ordinary, so mundane that it cannot be salvaged. I failed to obey Father’s words even this morning, and couldn’t help but use my own blood instead for the ritual. After all, I never liked magecraft anyways. The scene shifted to after school.Ayaka’s few friends were conversing with Ayaka. AYAKA: Sorry. I’ve got something to take care of today. FRIEND (RIDER): Huh? Sajou-san, I don’t remember you being in any extracurriculum groups. AYAKA: I’m going to the graveyard. It’s the anniversary of my father and elder sister’s passing. Ayaka took the train to the next town and walked to the foreigner’s graveyard next to the church. Ayaka stood before her father’s grave. Anger… was hidden behind her ice cold expression as she laid a wreath upon her father’s grave. Turning around, she made to leave, only to discover an unfamiliar foreigner standing there. He was Sancraid Phahn. SANCRAID: Hello, Sajou-san. The foreigner called out Ayaka’s name straight away. AYAKA: May I ask who you are? I don’t know any foreigners. SANCRAID: I don’t know anyone Japanese either. However, I hope we can get on well from now on. I really really hope that. I wish we can get along as seamlessly as two pieces of cloth sewn together. Because your family are the only magi who had touched ‘that’.” Ayaka paled. SANCRAID: What happened to your father was truly a pity. He was so close to the truth. In the last war, your family kept winning until the end– AYAKA: Go away. Even though she was overwhelmed by the priest’s presence, she still glared at him. Sancraid only smiled. SANCRAID: Why aren't you making preparations? It was eight years ago to this day. It can finally start again. Everyone else is already summoning them. AYAKA: Leave me alone. That has nothing to do with me. SANCRAID: That is sad. Because, as long as you are alive, everything has something to do with you. If you want to cut that connection, the only thing to do is die. Ayaka moved back. Sancraid only looked on with a smile. AYAKA: Don’t come near me. I don’t want anything to do with the Holy Grail. Ayaka had left. The priest muttered his advice as he looked at her retreating figure. SANCRAID: Tonight is the time. Please make your preparations before then. Everyone would seek you out after midnight. None will leave you alone; no one will leave the daughter of the Sajou family, who had in truth won the last war, alone. That’s because– Ayaka fled, almost running away. The ends of the priest’s mouth curved slightly upward in the lifeless graveyard. SANCRAID: –Because the toughest opponent should be eliminated as soon as possible, right? S03/LANCER'S ATTACK After the sunset, night. Ayaka fled home as fast as she could. AYAKA:Nothing, this has nothing to do with me! She seemed to be calm, but the appearance of Sancraid made her half insane. Ayaka collected the items she could use to protect herself (a feathered finger ring of witchcraft), locked the door, turned off the light, and hid herself in a robe of invisibility. She curled into a corner of the room, trembling. AYAKA: I am not the likes of them! Furthermore, to me– Wrapping herself in the invisibility robe, Ayaka repeated her delirious words like a frightened child. Insert the memories of the past. The final night eight years ago. (*Because Ayaka was just a child then, the memories were full of holes and lacking consistency.) Only a flashback of that tragic scene. The corpses of many girls. Her father, covered in blood. Her older sister, covered in blood. The sword thrust from the back of her sister, Excalibur. Her sister’s face asked why. Her father died with a face painted in insanity. Blood, a lot of blood, pouring onto young Ayaka’s face. AYAKA: I absolutely can’t do such a thing! It’s impossible! I can’t be like my sister…! Returned to reality, Ayaka stared at the clock. Without her noticing, it was already 11 o’clock at night. A new day was about to begin. SANCRAID (NARRATING): After today, it shall begin. As if to swallow the words of the ominous priest, Ayaka gulped. The grandfather clock in the living room stroke twelve o’clock. Dong. Dong. The sound of the clock. Ayaka was startled, but there was nothing but silence.AYAKA: It seems… nothing is going to happen now. ‘Eight years from now’, maybe I misunderstood my sister's words. Thinking it’s my turn next, I am overanalysing this– Just as Ayaka breathed a sigh of relief, distant dog barks reached the living room. AYAKA: Barking…? Ayaka lifted her head, thinking what is happening. Looking through the window, she saw the invading Lancer leading a large pack of hounds. AYAKA: This form of magical energy… Servant! Ayaka leaped back from the window. The hounds assaulted the Sajou residence. The sorceries placed onto the residence for intercepting intruders activated, felling the hounds before they reached the residence. However, a few still made it to the house. They invaded the living room by ramming through the windows. Ayaka fled into the hallway in terror, engaging the hounds at close quarters. (*Although Ayaka had a negative personality and was terrified at this moment, she had a fundamentally unyielding spirit, and would do her very best even if she complained at the same time.) Ayaka used crow feathers as magic bullets to stop the invasion of the hounds; these were the basics of the basics in the realm of Witchcraft. (*These crow feather magic bullets were different from Rin’s magic bullets. The crow feather magic bullets had this organic effect that would give the unmistakable impression of Black Magic. A large quantity of crow feathers were released from the ring → countless crow feathers turned into magic bullets and were launched.) In the mean time, Lancer was in a garden facing the house, leading a pack of hounds. He seemed unmotivated, yet it also seemed like he was talking with the hounds. (*The hounds were Misaya’s familiars. Lancer reluctantly brought the hounds at Misaya’s command.) LANCER: Oi oi, what’s the meaning of this? Didn’t you say you have no idea who the girl is? Although Lancer was chatting with Misaya, she was nowhere to be seen. Misaya was actually painting her nails in her room right now. MISAYA: Because even though she’s trash, she is still the daughter of the victor of the last war. Although I feel my familiar should suffice– Listen Lancer, bring her head to me. The night is late, you have ten minutes. Lancer leaped into action while complaining. Ayaka was still engaging the hounds in the hallway. Although terrified, she clenched her teeth and refused to cry. She wanted to defeat the hounds with her unyielding determination of a braggart. However, the vicious hounds held their breath. In the shadows, a lean figure emerged. Lancer. LANCER: Ah, you are the young mistress of the house? Lancer sounded really unmotivated. Ayaka could feel her goose flesh. I am going to die, she thought, I am going to die no matter what I do. By reflex, she strafed Lancer with magic bullets. Ayaka almost depleted all the sorceries at her disposal. Lancer charged in with a storm of magic while wearing a fierce grin. He swept his spear (without motivation, only adequate) at where Ayaka was. Ayaka dodged by a hair’s breadth, fleeing into the depth of the hallway. LANCER: (Whistle) Not bad, not bad at all. Good instinct… it would be a bit of a waste to kill her here. Ayaka desperately ran out of the house, toward the garden. Lancer pursued with airy steps, together with the two remaining hounds. S04/THE SUMMONING OF SABERAyaka reached the garden at the inner part of the mansion. She closed the door, and activated the locking Bound Field. Ayaka then fled into the depth of the garden. AYAKA’S FATHER: No one can breach the sorceries here. If something goes wrong, run to here. Ayaka remembered the words of her father. However, the door was easily blown away by a single thrust of Lancer’s spear. Two hounds charged in from the darkness beyond the door. There were two magic bullets remaining. Ayaka managed to strike the head of one hound, but the other overwhelmed her. Her thigh was bitten. Her clothes and arms were torn. The hound posed to snap Ayaka’s neck, but she fired at its abdomen point-blank. The hound was sent flying. Ayaka collapsed onto the ground, not able to move due to exhaustion and fear. LANCER: What’s wrong? Out of ammunitions? Or running out of motivation? Well either way, I will finish what I came here to do. The lean silhouette drew closer. Ayaka could only stare at Lancer due to sheer terror. AYAKA (MONOLOGUE): No, no, no, no! I’ll be killed, I’ll be killed, just like my sister, I’ll be killed–! The scream repeated in her head like a refrain. Lancer picked up his spear with ease. LANCER: Just about ten minutes. Good, I am on time. A gleaming spear. The approaching doom. Ayaka’s head was blank and her thoughts seared. The images from eight years ago came flashing back. AYAKA: Save me, Father–! Responding to Ayaka’s scream, a Command Spell emerged from her chest. (*It was not a Command Spell, rather it was a Holy Relic previously buried into her body.) Lancer’s spear thrust into Ayaka’s chest. However, Lancer reacted with a frown of dismay. Ayaka’s chest began to gather light. The summoning circle rotated on the ground like a puzzle, coming into completion. The flashbacks within Ayaka’s mind. The Holy Grail, the girls gathered for living sacrifice, the inhuman deeds, the crazed Father who screamed in the giant underground cavern, the silhouette of someone who carried the eight years old Ayaka after saving her from ????, who wished to sacrifice Ayaka. AYAKA: I, I– I cannot become friends with such people I will not become a woman who would forgive such deeds–! Ayaka bellowed a second time from the depth of her heart. This was not a scream of terror, but a catharsis of the rage that had crushed Ayaka for eight long years. The summoning of Saber had begun. The garden swirled with light and wind. The surge from Ayaka’s awakening caused the plants in the garden to bloom in unison. LANCER: Wha…!? Because his spear was pushed back, Lancer became serious rather than continuing to toy with Ayaka. He switched from a one-handed stance into two-handed, but it was too late. The knight’s slash arrived together with a radiant flash.The spear was repelled. Saber charged at Lancer, trailed by scattering petals of the blooming flowers. The two crossed blades. Lancer was knocked faraway, while the knight descended before Ayaka after whipping his blade. Servant Saber, materialised. The battle between the two ended after several bouts. Lancer retreated after his spear was severed by Saber’s invisible sword. Saber turned, reaching out his hand towards Ayaka, who watched the battle in a daze. And thus, the Contract was forged in the garden, under the moon. S05/MISAYA (I) Following S04. At Reiroukan mansion, Misaya’s bedroom. The owner of the mansion, Misaya, was sitting on the sofa. Behind her was an empty room, which twisted and turned like one of Dali’s paintings. A red spear emerged in the middle of the warped room. That red spear was Lancer’s Noble Phantasm, and the twisted space inside the room was to seal away that Noble Phantasm. (It was a set-up created by Misaya to hide his killing move. Lancer was using an ordinary spear in the previous battle.) Lancer was defeated by Saber, and returned with nothing. Misaya scolded him harshly after listening to Lancer’s report to her. MISAYA: Unexpectedly, you came back without finishing your prey. The name of wild dog isn’t really desirable, isn’t it just a mockery? Lancer restrained himself, not saying a word. MISAYA: Oh well, blaming you for things that have already happened is just a waste of time. Let’s not discuss that Sajou, have you already taken care of the enemy Servant? LANCER: No. Although I saw through his actions, he nimbly avoided me. Lancer shrugged, as if saying “Hey, can’t be helped”. He obviously lacked enthusiasm.Misaya threw her glass at Lancer. After grazing Lancer’s face, the glass abruptly smashed on the wall. MISAYA: Really, when will my Servant become even less than a guard dog! You’ve discredited the name of wild dog! S06/FIRST BATTLE WITH CASTER A deleted scene. This scene was used as a reference for “what would have happened if the story continued like this”. The stage was the school, at night. Ayaka and Saber were being attacked. Saber could not unleash his full power because Ayaka was being persistently targeted. The school building was turned into an alien realm due to caster’s long-distance sorcery. For Ayaka, who did not prepare any Mystic Codes, the school building was filled with death traps. Saber was forced to protect Ayaka while fighting Caster. Eventually, Saber was losing. If Ayaka could protect herself, the situation would not have devolved to such an extent. (*If we were to animate this scene, Misaya might be used as a substitute for Caster) The conversion of the school into an alien realm was secretly stopped by Rider, who had some connections with Caster. Ayaka merely waited through the whole process. S07/SAJOU RESIDENCE Even though she already summoned Saber, Ayaka still resisted by saying “I don’t want to fight”. AYAKA (M): I have no talent. The person Father actually had expectations for was Sister. And even Sister didn’t survive. Ayaka continuously told herself that she was no good. Regardless of whether it was for constantly dragging in innocent bystanders, or for always running away, Ayaka was always twitchy. And the whole time, Saber faced Ayaka with his calm smile. AYAKA: I don’t know of any Holy Grail, nor do I want it. SABER: But, if you don’t fight you will die. Not only you. Many others will be sacrificed. AYAKA: But this is completely unrelated to me! I am already doing my utmost simply to protect myself! To fight for people I don’t even recognize is too stupid! SABER: The war itself is an impossibly stupid thing. Compared to this, I certainly support your viewpoint. You said that fighting for others was stupid. Then, don’t tell me your life was simply made for making sensible decisions? AYAKA: Ah–! Ayaka swallowed a retort with a red face. *** Midday, in the living room of the Sajou residence. Saber and Ayaka were bickering just like before. AYAKA: I keep saying I don’t want to fight, so why do you keep following me!? SABER: Because Ayaka is my Master, of course. Even if you are the lowest-level Master, both headstrong and timid, with no good point other than that black magic, I still have no choice but to protect you. No matter what you say, you see, I am still a knight. AYAKA: I don’t want to be protected! If you want a powerful Master, why don’t you go to Misaya’s place! SABER: Hmm? That’s difficult. Although as long as both Servant and Master agree, it can be changed…Saber showed a satisfied smile to Ayaka, who had “why” written all over her face. SABER: I like Ayaka better. This time I definitely need to protect you. He replied like that. Compared with a knight, his personality seemed more like that of a prince. With these perplexing feelings, Ayaka slowly began to blush, but took note of the “this time” that Saber stated. AYAKA: Sa–Saber, you’ve done those things before? SABER: Those things? Hmm, I should say that it is my first time protecting an awkward girl like Ayaka. AYAKA: I wasn’t talking about that, I was asking about you being in the Holy Grail War! SABER: Of course. Eight years ago, in this city, I fought until the very end. It’s just that my memory of that time is very fuzzy. Saber insisted that his memory of his first war was indistinct. But in fact, although he forgot the details, he still remembered most of it. (→He remembered that Ayaka’s sister Manaka was his Master, and that he saved Ayaka when she was about to be killed, and that he killed Manaka himself) SABER: But, you really are seen as an outsider everywhere. Shouldn’t you take off those glasses to make yourself look more high-spirited? Ayaka blushed angrily. When Ayaka wears glasses, she uses a first-rate manner of speaking, but after removing the glasses she has the personality of Rin from Fate/Stay Night. S08/RIDER Saber and Ayaka received intelligence from Sancraid that there were some suspicious activities in the industrial zone, and thus they went to investigate.The factory was filled with the odour of flesh and blood, like that of rusted iron. At the back of the automated conveyor belt, laid a mountain of corpses. Sitting at the centre of this mountain was a Servant who dressed like an Assassin. This was the Servant who donned the iron mask, Rider. SABER: Is this all your work? RIDER: What if it is? Rider's outrageous deed infuriated Saber and Ayaka. SABER: You have forgotten the agreement. Undiscriminating massacre will bring censure upon your Master. RIDER: Oh, I know that. However, I don't really have a Master that is punishable. Heh. A muffled chuckle came from underneath the mask. RIDER: I am free, free of the bondage of a Master. Because he used all of the Command Spells the moment before he died, I received this incarnated body. SABER: You, you've slain your own Master…! Rider was a Servant who was free after slaying his Master. Since he had no Master, he replenished the magical energy needed to sustain his body with the lives of humans. RIDER: The Holy Grail is too rich a treat for mere magi. Allow me, a Heroic Spirit, to properly utilize it instead. Saber and Rider engaged in fierce combat.Rider had the significant advantage in battle as he wielded many Noble Phantasms and laid many traps within the factory. Rider with his "aim for the Master instead of the Servant" tactic proved to be a great challenge for Ayaka, who lacked the ability to defend herself. Rider overwhelmed Ayaka, but he hesitated for an instant before delivering the killing blow. Using this opportunity, Saber rescued Ayaka and withdrew. *** This scene depicted Ayaka's internal conflict and loss. The corpses of innocent victims stacked into a mountain, forcing Ayaka to face the reality. AYAKA (M): These people… these people are dead. It's a lie to say I don't even know what they looked like. Saying 'It has nothing to do with me' would just be an excuse. This is because I know them. There are people I know among them. Even though we have not met, I knew about them. If we all live within a city, it is impossible for us to be unrelated. Because of her own passivity, those people had become a Servant's sacrifice. AYAKA: I– At that time, if I chose to fight instead of running away, those people would– A switch flipped within her, and Ayaka had begun to awaken. S09/MISAYA (II) The courtyard of the Reiroukan household. Misaya was feeding his pet/familiar hounds. Her beautiful hand clutched tightly. The gesture seemed grotesque, yet erotic. Nearby, Lancer watched her while leaning against a pillar. It had been almost seven days since the seven Masters began this contest. Although Lancer crossed blades with Saber, Archer and Rider, since then he had began to harbour distrust against Misaya who chose to take no action against other Masters. MISAYA: Are you unsatisfied with my plan? You wonder why I forbid you to use your original weapon in battle. You feel that I refuse to lift the seal over your Noble Phantasm because I fear your betrayal. LANCER: Ah? No, that is not what I am thinking. Although it is kind of tough without Gae Bolg, well, I can give it my best without it. Master, you are correct. I have no complaints about waiting for the others to show themselves, but– There was not much time left for Misaya. Different from other Masters, Misaya had a time limit. She could not afford to choose elegant tactics. If necessary, she even had to ally with Sancraid, and be driven by his greed. MISAYA: Enough. My life and my belief are separate things. Weighing pros and cons disgust me. I will not make such a decision for as long as I can afford. Hearing this speech that was neither a joke nor a bluff, Lancer said "yare yare" while shrugging his shoulders. He seemed to say how did I wind up with such an iron lady again? Although Lancer seemed to be criticizing Misaya, he was quite pleased with Misaya as she was fundamentally similar to his former teacher, Scathach. Misya slowly began to talk, although it was not clear if she understood Lancer's feelings. MISAYA: Do you know what the Heroic Spirits who were summoned as Servants have in common? LANCER: Ah? What? MISAYA: Although it is not true for every Servant, it seems that many answered the Grail's summon to fulfill what they could not in life. Misaya curled the corner of her lips in delight, as if mocking these Heroic Spirits who were supposed to be the transcended ones, yet still bound by mortal affairs. Keh. Lancer cursed in disgust. LANCER: So all of them have such regrets? Whatever. Unfortunately what you have said does not apply to me. MISAYA: It would seem so. However, I love those disgraced Servants who place their wishes upon the Grail. You don't suit my taste. LANCER: Then you should have picked carefully before you made the choice. If you want a spiteful slave, you know those are a dime a dozen, right? MISAYA: I wanted to summon a hero who was killed by a woman. Unintentionally, Misaya let the truth slip. The young mistress leered at Lancer. MISAYA: Perhaps it's because they already learned to fear women? She smiled coldly, but with great delight. S10/ABOUT THE HOLY GRAIL WAR In the chapel of the church, someone looking like a priest was talking to a magus-looking person. What was the Holy Grail War? It was a ritual in which seven magi fought for the right to use the holy relic–the Holy Grail. This was a war different from the Holy Grail War in Fate/Stay Night. Although an informal affair, it was one that was formally requested by the authorities of the Church. There were over a hundred Cardinals at the heart of the Holy Church, and one among them secretly withdrew Imitation Grail Number ###, with the plan to recreate the miracle in the Far East. The goal was to use the souls of the seven Servants as the ignition charge (a primer), and summon a new being of a higher level of existence.The Holy Grail was peddled to the participating magi as a wish-granting machine. The purpose of the Minor Grail (read as: Symbol) was to summon the benevolent souls known as Heroic Spirits. The underground Greater Grail (read as: Saint Graph) was used to store a large number of souls. Aside from the aforementioned fundamental differences, the other features of this Holy Grail War were almost identical to that of Fate/Stay Night. The heretic priest who turned away from God spoke. PRIEST: Have you ever considered why the Holy Grail takes the form of a chalice? It is the miracle of our Lord, perhaps a Gauge that proves the mysteries of ancient times. A chalice carries water, thus it is a container for water. The Holy Grail is a chalice forged through the grace of God, so it is a container for the metaphysical–the thoughts of men. A man’s thoughts are a resource that carries no energy, something that is not physically observable. Yet, the Holy Grail is able to grant form to the thoughts of men. Because of this, the Holy Grail was able to recreate Heroic Spirits. Heroic Spirits were just figments of imagination, shared illusions dreamed up by humans throughout history. MAGUS: Then there is a problem here, after the summoning of Heroic Spirits, the role of the Holy Grail will have ended. PRIEST: Yes, indeed. As you have said, heroes are born from good will. …Unfortunately, what many people wish for is not good will, but an ill will called desire. The Holy Grail–it is mad since the very beginning. S11/NIGHTMARE ~ AYAKA’S MEMORIES Ayaka’s memories from about eight years ago. The location was the Greater Grail (giant underground cavern). It was a three dimensional magic circle, and a natural furnace located below the city. The black, mud-like content of the Greater Grail looked soupy, and formed what looked like a sea. At the other side of the sea, something was being summoned. (*In reality, an incarnate was being formed from the chaotic soup.) At the cliff’s edge of the Greater Grail, girls who were kidnapped by ???? for live sacrifices were lining up. Although they still retained consciousness, they could not move. Tears rolled down from their hollow eyes while they waited for their turn to be hurled into the cauldron. Ayaka’s Father, Manaka, eight-year-old Ayaka, and Saber were at this hellish place. *** Ayaka was crying. She was about to be tossed into the Greater Grail by someone. ????: Although everyone is politely cuing up, Ayaka is special. Jump in, and become sacrificial material. A mediocre person has no value besides this. The young Ayaka was pulled into the abyss below the cliff. The lunatic father merely stared at her. AYAKA’S FATHER: Ah, how did this happen! You are mediocre, mediocre, mediocre…! It was my mistake to have chosen you! Ayaka despaired due to Father’s disparagement. The last shred of her sanity was destroyed. Camera blackout. …Ayaka did not know how long it had been. It could have been an instant, or several hours. She regained consciousness because a large amount of blood was pouring over her face.In front of her stood Manaka, as if in the midst of protecting Ayaka. However, Manaka was already dead. The sword impaled her from the back, and the blade emerged from her chest. Manaka wore an expression of “why?”, as she was tossed into the abyssal Greater Grail. Looking to the side, the corpse of the culprit, Father, lied near her. Ayaka lost her consciousness again. Above was the finale of the last Holy Grail War. This was the story of Manaka Sajou, who was mere one step away from activating the Greater Grail, but was slain because of her Father’s change of heart. S12/SANCRAID The scene was the Reiroukan residence, in the library. Misaya was reading Sancraid’s information. Sancraid Phahn… the Executor dispatched by the Church… because he killed regardless of whether they were heretics or believers and was condemned for it, he changed his name and nationality, and even now is still hunting heretics… Although he calls himself a saint, if he is acting for the Church he will show no mercy. As a magus, his skill is at my level or even higher… hmph. Without a doubt, he is the first-ranked Master. *** Sancraid, assuming the appearance and pleasant countenance of a priest, extended his hand to Ayaka like a true gentleman. Ayaka was at the coffee shop her sister Manaka often liked to visit, having a secret meeting with Sancraid. They were advancing discussions of “How to free each other from their Servants”. (*Because it was midday in a public situation, Ayaka accepted the invitation.) SANCRAID: I have denied the Holy Grail War and denied mutual slaughter. If you wish to abandon the Holy Grail War, then seek to obtain a means of liberation from your duties as a Master. AYAKA:…Thank you. But, why are you saying this to me? SANCRAID: Because I am a pacifist. And among the Masters, you are the only one who is not fighting of their own will. To speak further, I am tired of mankind’s desires. No, let’s say that a different way. I loathe the desires that individual hold. As a holy man, I cannot tolerate the Holy Grail War. Sancraid’s words, instead of relieving Ayaka, instead made her feel even more guilty. “Not fighting of her own will” really meant that Ayaka was only running away. AYAKA (M): What am I actually running from? What I cannot face isn’t my being a Master. I am simply–trying to run away from the memories of eight years ago– After saying, “Please let me think for a bit”, Ayaka left Sancraid’s place. While seeing Ayaka off, Sancraid recalled what he had just said. I am tired of mankind’s desires. No, let’s say it a different way. I loathe the desires that individuals hold. The blonde-haired and blue-eyed priest said “that’s right” while laughing quietly. SANCRAID: This is to be expected. Because–animals don’t need a personality, right? S13/AYAKA AND MISAYA Ayaka and Misaya, Saber and Lancer, the second confrontation. Saber was at a disadvantage. Because the difference in the Masters’ strength was too wide, he was forced into a predicament by Lancer. MISAYA: That’s the end of it? Even if it’s the strongest Servant, he is unable to stand a single blow when he faces me. Saber was seriously injured.Even though Ayaka regretted it, she glared at Misaya. AYAKA: It’s not because you are strong. It’s because I can’t properly command Saber. MISAYA: And that’s why I said he couldn’t stand a single blow. A low-ranked Master unexpectedly obtaining Saber, it’s like a ridiculous fantasy. The strongest Servant ought to be obtained by the highest-ranked Master. Isn’t that right, Saber? I’ll give you another chance to speak. Do you want to switch Masters from that little girl to me? SABER: No. Unfortunately, I’ve already learned my lesson from a previous Master–besides, when did you become the first-ranked Master? Misaya suddenly felt angry, and the words, “Oh, is that so” lightly slipped from her mouth. Saber confronted Lancer, waiting for an opportunity to allow Ayaka to escape. Seeing Saber like this, Misaya laughed craftily. MISAYA: Lancer. Leave the Master to kill last. Slowly, accurately torment him. As long as that girl is still there, he cannot move seriously. Misaya gave an order to trample on Saber. Saber was run through by Lancer’s spear. AYAKA: How despicable…! You absolutely don’t deserve to be called a noble family! After hearing Ayaka’s vicious attack, Misaya’s entire body shivered with joy. MISAYA: Yes. What I like to hear most is the sound of others’ screams. If the other is a handsome youth, it makes me all the happier. So–after piercing Saber’s arms and legs, I’ll crush his skull with my own hands. Misaya was in control of the situation. Even when injured, Saber didn’t forget to have a conversation. SABER: What an absurd Master. You have quite the bad luck, Lancer. LANCER: Hah. To be told that by you is the end, Saber. Lancer launched his attack. Saber brandished his sword as if to shield Ayaka. He removed Invisible Air, transporting Ayaka to a safe place. Lancer, seeing Saber unconsciously releasing the true form of his Noble Phantasm, found it hard to control his excitement. LANCER: The golden holy sword–! I can’t take it. I just can’t take it, hey! The last flower among the few remaining knights. The knight among knights turned out to be a cultured and refined man like you! Despite his rough speech, Lancer experienced joy that caused his body to tremble from the bottom of his heart. AYAKA: Lancer-san, you said it before. You said that I was the most terrible master. I still resent that. LANCER: How persistent. But you know, that wasn’t referring to you. That was referring to that guy’s former Master. Here, some foreshadowing was shown. Saber saying “you came across a cruel Master indeed~” and Lancer’s reply of “to be told that by you is the end” wasn’t directed at Ayaka, but Saber’s former Master. S14/THE KING OF HEROES, GILGAMESH The location was a classroom in the setting sun. Just when the atmosphere between Saber and Ayaka was right, Archer suddenly opened the doors to the classroom and appeared on the scene, and standing on the dais delivered a passion-filled speech. ARCHER: This war is a wonderful thing. It is interesting and exquisite. In order to obtain a miracle, heroes splendidly fight each other to the death! It makes one grind their teeth in anger as to why this never happened in their lifetime! Right now, I am being moved by incomparable joy! Saber watched the worked-up Archer with cool eyes. Ayaka was stunned by Archer. ARCHER: However. However, there are two things that make me unsatisfied, that are damaging my mood. Do you know why, King of Knights? SABER: Who knows. With an abnormal thought process like yours, I have not a clue. ARCHER: One is ranking! I am the best and strongest hero under the sky. To hear that there were two people above me, made me so furious I wanted to kill my own Master! But, I forgave Berserker. Because he did not hesitate to sacrifice his reasoning to seek power. I did him a favor and let him off. However– I will not let you off, Saber. The most powerful spirit in this world is me, the king. Furthermore– I absolutely will not let your Master slip by! Ayaka reacted with a start. Thinking she had once again been called “the weakest Master” and been looked down upon, she stiffened. ARCHER: Your beauty is incomparable! Even in Uruk, there has never been such a girl who has won my approval! Whaaat!? Ayaka was shocked, and Saber frowned in displeasure. ARCHER: Girl, please vow. I will overthrow Saber. At that time, become my empress. AYAKA: Wh–what are you talking about– Ayaka sank into a panic, and Saber stood in front of her protectively. SABER: You don’t need to answer, Ayaka. His insane talk cannot be achieved. Because, the original conditions cannot be established. ARCHER: Oh? The holy sword wielder is certainly arrogant. The man whose home country was destroyed dares to confront one who can destroy the entire world. Archer drew forth twin golden swords from his treasury. ARCHER: Come, I will let you see the difference between us. My final weapon, Enki, will grind you into dust. S15/RIDER AND MASTER Rider's memory. This occurred when he was summoned into this World. Rider's Master looked like a youth of about 10 years (appeared to be). He was a Master-candidate of the last war, and he was forcefully kept alive through medical technology and sorcery by a faction of magi that survived the last war. The youth was a sacrifice who had a beast planted inside him by ????, a living corpse. His hands and feet had rotted away, and his organs were mechanical. The only living portion of him was above the breast. Rider, who was summoned by this "living dead" Master, gazed at the youth who was his Master. RIDER: –This, can you call this living? He was trembling and his tone was filled with astonishment. The hatred for the magi, who kept the youth alive for their own selfish wish, grew in Rider, and he began to sympathize the youth. This sympathy soon developed into respect and friendship. Every beat of the heart was accompanied by pain, and drawing every breath was like swallowing needles. The youth was drowning in pain without a sense of living, yet, he did not express any hatred for this injustice. Although his body was thoroughly devastated, he was like a saint. The youth was glad that he had summoned and befriended Rider.And Rider admired the youth's angelic character. However, the youth exhausted his life when summoning Rider. Seven days later, the youth died in excruciating pain. *** YOUTH: –because I don't have any friends. Before he died, the youth told Rider. Although he should have chosen a hero who suffered misfortune as his Servant, he decided against it. The only whimsical thing he did in his life was to have chosen "a lucky hero". YOUTH: I do not wish for a tragic hero, but a happy one. Because–the wish of a satisfied man must be a happy one, right? I think your wish upon the Grail will warm people's hearts. The youth died smiling, as if he saw a world where everyone lived in harmony. Rider mourned that the youth lived a life without reward. Even until the very end, the youth did not blame others. Instead, he placed his faith in the goodness of people. The youth's death filled Rider with rage. In that instant, he decided what his wish would be. To grant his Master happiness. He would give his Master the happiness of a normal man through the power of the Grail. *** Rider watched the youth until the very end, and quietly left the ward (laboratory). The monitoring magi said, RESEARCHER: Don't worry, sire. Although the summoner is dead, you can use this mask as a mimic for the Master's face–eh? His head was lopped off.Wearing an icy expression, Rider slayed all the researchers. He then picked up the mask, and blended into the city. Without a master supplying magical energy, Rider could only replenish himself by killing humans. Surrounded by the carcasses of the people he had massacred, Rider swore this oath. RIDER: …For him, for him who wished for people's happiness, Overlooking the lively night-scape of the city. –I will kill you, kill you all. The iron mask was covered in tears of blood. The merry prince who knew nothing but happiness seemed to swore this while crying tears of blood. Yet he knew, his deeds, were precisely the darkest sins that would stain the dream of the youth. S16/UNDERGROUND CHURCH–BERSERKER Ayaka and Sancraid, Scene 2. This was located at the end of the middle portion of the story. Berserker vs. Saber. Saber was defeated, Sancraid proposed to negotiate with Ayaka. SANCRAID: I do not wish to kill Saber. He is the only witness that knows the truth about the Beast. Young lady, his fate is up to you. Sancraid forced Ayaka to relinquish her Master's rights by threatening the Saber's life. Ayaka obeyed since at that time she already fell in love with Saber. You have indeed forfeited the Master's rights for Saber. Thank you for your cooperation, young lady. However, since Saber is riddled with all kinds of glitches, I will have to remake him. Crush her, Berserker! You–you deceived me! Ayaka unleashed her Witchcraft. A magic circle emerged beneath the feet of Sancraid, neutralizing (cancelling) the magic bolts. AYAKA: Magic Resistance…! SANCRAID: Yes. You see, I am very cautious. If I don't move the magic circle around, I would be too afraid to move myself. Ayaka was shocked by this fact. AYAKA: I have never heard of a moving magic circle. If what you said is true, your Magic Resistance is on the same rank as Saber…! SANCRAID: Correct. Now young lady you are useless, go die. AYAKA: I knew it would be like this! Isn't your catch phrase 'I wish to resolve matters in a peaceful manner'?! Aren't you a man of the Church? SANCRAID: Ha. Hahaha. Gahahahahahaha! Ah, those were lies! I hate Asians! The Japanese disgust me the most amongst them all! *** The battle begins. The first-ranked Master, Sancraid, and the seventh-ranked Master, Ayaka, are equally matched. Ayaka is already doing her utmost just to defend and dodge. When she is about to fall, Ayaka has a flashback about all the things that have happened up until now and stands firm. Living together with Saber. The trauma from eight years ago. And the conversation with her rival, Misaya. MISAYA (RECOLLECTION): Your magical ability is second-rate. And even so you reach for the Holy Grail, Sajou heir? The disparaged Ayaka. She compared herself to her sister, which was essentially self-torture. Anyways, she was always afraid of something. She told herself that she could do nothing. She didn’t want to fail. But– MISAYA (RECOLLECTION): You had better not misunderstand the reason I ridicule you. The talent and skill necessary to become a magus are not simply numerical values. Measuring the heights of and mocking another’s strength is a lowlife’s affair. What I am ridiculing is your heart. You are always indulging in dreams, it makes it hard to think of you as a Master equal to me. Ayaka could not respond to Misaya’s point. Just as Misaya said, Ayaka could not identify herself as the victim or the aggressor. It was this indecisive frame of mind that Misaya called “unpleasant”. AYAKA: I–I… I can’t be, like my sister, but…! Ayaka took a deep breath, hardening her resolve, and faced the pursuing Sancraid, waiting for him. Sancraid mocked the futile struggles of Ayaka, whose appearance had changed. SANCRAID: Why do you fight?! Especially under these circumstances! There is no way for you to become the winner. The you who are of lowest rank, who has never won over another Master! AYAKA: That, I understood since eight years ago! I cannot do anything! Ayaka shouted out as if to let herself hear.She remembered Saber’s words from before. SABER (M): The course of events and the outcome are not one set. The two should be separated. Effort that is unable to achieve a result is meaningless, is it not? Naught but foolish sophistry. The process and outcome are separated and independent. At times they choose themselves, and thus become the answer. Understanding Saber’s words, Ayaka lifted her head. In front of her was the depraved priest, Sancraid. AYAKA: But I will fight. Even if I can do nothing, at the very least–something like choosing to fight, I can still accomplish–! The willpower to fight, was a farewell declaration to the self who was weak up until now. If Saber has been stolen, then it is up to me to take him back! she thought. *** The end of Ayaka and Sancraid’s fight. Ayaka’s greatest enemy, the priest who controlled the Holy Grail War, was extinguished here. Although powerful enemies still remained, it seemed that Ayaka’s fight was already over, however– In the rubble of the collapsed underground church, Sancraid is still laughing wildly even though he has been defeated. Ayaka is at the last of her strength, but still resolutely glares at Sancraid, while he has a delighted smile on his face. SANCRAID: Since you seem to be misunderstanding, let me correct you. My Master position is ranked below 7. You want to ask, ‘Why? Isn’t there no one left?’ I am a monk. I was never a magus! Then, the first-ranked one is–? S17/HEAVEN'S FALL (PART 2) The scene shifted back to Scene 0, the final duel between Saber and Archer.The two fought from the subway to the open air. They zoomed between the buildings of Fukutoshin while engaging each other. It is a dogfight between the skyscrapers. Archer assaulted Saber with an endless barrage of swords. Saber dodged left and right while trying to close the distance between the two. It is a neck and neck battle. Archer had met the condition of unleashing his imperial Noble Phantasm. Saber was also able to lift all the restraints placed on the holy sword by the Round Table. Both of them were looking for an opportunity of sure-kill. At the end of the fierce melee, Archer found the chance. Saber was knocked to the ground. On the top of the a skyscraper, Archer notched his arrow. ARCHER: It's time to end this, Saber! Archer connected the two swords. They transformed into a longbow. Archer fired an arrow towards Saber, who was on the ground. SABER: –! Saber dodged the arrow that was aiming for his head. However–This arrow was merely the tracer. Archer's trump card was the "Sword of the End, Enki", which was deploying in the satellite orbit. ARCHER: Behold! The infernal of destruction fills the heavens! Come forth! The Surge of Utnapishtim! The "Star of Destruction" formed an arrow and fell towards the ground. The arrow disappeared in the sky, and a giant Magic Circle was deployed. Cleaving space, the Surge of Utnapishtim crashed towards the city. This was the Surge of Utnapishtim in the Epic of Gilgamesh, the original tsunami that gave shape to the deluge myth of Noah. Saber was swallowed by the giant tsunami. ARCHER: This is what it means to destroy the World! Heroic Spirits, suffer the curse that the insolence of challenging the King of Heroes has brought up on ye! Archer had unleashed all of his magical energy, so he was so exhausted that he could hardly move. However, he still laughed as if it was the duty of the victor. But– SABER: No. It is still too early to celebrate your victory, King of Heroes. ARCHER: What–?! Within the torrential wave, from the depth, a golden light cleaved apart the sea. Ching. Ching. The sound of Thirteen Constraints of Camelot being lifted one by one. SABER: Ex– The sea was vapourised. From the ground afar, Saber gazed with the intensity of an emperor that ruled the Earth. ARCHER: Tch, Holy Sword User–!!! SABER: –calibur–!!! Facing defeat, Archer sighed with despair. This one strike of the holy sword not only cleaved the Star of Destruction, but also the arrogant king. S18/BEAST Camera shifts in atmosphere suddenly, to a scene that looks like it's underground. It's after Sancraid came out with "I am extra!" So the question is–"who is the First?"Only seven Masters participate in this war. If there were any other, they would have to be– A survivor from the previous war. Cut to 8 years prior, the end of the last war. Manaka smiles before the Great Grail. Unidentifiable lumps of flesh bubble out of the ground. SAJOU FATHER: What are you doing, Manaka…?! The father tries to stop her. Seeing his daughter's (Manaka's) violence, he is deathly pale. Manaka smiles like an angel. MANAKA: What do you mean 'what'? This is the real way to use the Grail, Father. Oh? Did you really believe those silly stories about granting wishes? The girls thrown into the Great Grail as sacrifices fall weeping into the grail. It's a hellish scene. SAJOU FATHER: I didn't 'believe' it, that is the truth! The Grail is a bridge to the Root, that we have failed to attain for a thousand years, and continued wishing for it for a thousand more! It is not to be used just to–to sate your desires! Sajou father strikes Manaka. Manaka easily blocks it. Her father is surprised. MANAKA: A bridge to the Root would be boring, Father. After all… The camera zooms on Manaka's eyes. As though Manaka's eyes lead into the abyss of space. MANAKA: After all. I've been connected to that place ever since I was born. Father is speechless. Manaka's tentacles attack her father. Fade-out on Sajou father screaming. Seeing her father torn to mincemeat, young Ayaka is on the verge of mental breakdown. She cries and tries to hide, but Manaka easily finds her, and prepares to make her a sacrifice. AYAKA: Onee-chan, why?! MANAKA: Because, Ayaka, you're ordinary. Being an ingredient is the only thing you're good for. With no scorn or ill will, her elder sister is innocently monstrous. But Manaka is killed immediately after. After defeating the other six Masters and reaching the grail, Manaka could not cope with such a betrayal. She would not even have dreamed it would end this way. With her own Servant skewering her from behind. MANAKA: …Huh, Saber? Why are you… stabbing me? SABER: …I was mistaken as well. This grail, and you, are twisted. MANAKA: Hurts. It hurts. It hurts, Saber. It hurts so much. I'm sorry. It hurts… so much that I can't understand… what you are… saying. I'm so sad. So sad. It hurts so much that… I can't see… it hurts… ah– I must be dying. I'm sad. That I won't… be able… to see your face anymore. Manaka dies, smiling at Saber with an expression that doesn't show any pain. Saber casts Manaka's corpse into the Great Grail. –However. Sancraid narrates.What is the Grail, in the end? It is a cauldron of magic to give shape to the eighth class, Beast. Beast is the "Beast of 666" in the Bible. (Since the design of this Grail originates from Christianity.) It refers to a beast wearing crowns symbolizing the sins and greed of humanity. None other than the beast that comes from the sea, written of in Revelation. Camera returns to the present. After Saber used Excalibur on Archer. Manaka is dancing innocently like a child in front of the underground Great Grail. Zombified. Behind Manaka is the incarnating Beast, along with six Servants (the Servants from the previous war). MANAKA: Saber! Saber! Saber! I knew you would come back! Ahh, I love you, Saber. I love you so much that when I think of you, I feel like my insides will fall out of my stomach, like the pain burning my heart will wake me from my dream! I want to see you soon, see you soon, see you soon! My Saber! My own, my very own prince! After all–this beast was born to make your wish come true! –Camera blacks out. EPILOGUE The Lord has spoken. "Abundance shall not pile up in the land". When the ostentation of prosperity returns to nothing, the millennium of the next era visits. The symbol of abundance, the seven sins of men. Chalice of gold sullied by impurities. Everything is for the sake of opening the gates of Heavens. The last miracle, into the hands of the most excellent one.